


Decorations

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals - Team Starkid
Genre: Christmas fic, Cute, F/M, Fluff, no beta we die like Ethan green, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Lex hasn’t really bothered with decorations, but Ethan won’t stand for that
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent fluff time

Ethan whistled as he stepped into the trailer. “The Christmas spirit in this room is deafening.” 

Lex rolled her eyes. “We have a tree.” She pointed at the little Charlie Brown tree she’d gotten cheap for Hannah to decorate. The tiny artificial thing was practically on the floor with the tinsel and handmade ornaments the artistic 13 year old created, with a few presents hidden underneath. 

Ethan pulled a little battery powered string of lights from his pocket, draping it over Lex’s shoulders. “You cannot think that’s enough. It's Christmas eve, babe. Can I decorate?” He tilted his head to the side.

“Where do you plan to get decorations?” 

Ethan opened his mouth, but was interrupted. 

“Without stealing.” 

“I wasn’t gonna say that!” Lex raised an eyebrow, and he raised his hands. “Crazy uncle, remember? I’m sure he’s got all kinds of shit hidden away.” 

Lex scoffed. “And you plan to get into there how? Have you seen that fucking fortress, I’m pretty sure there’s like, eyeball scanning or something.” 

“I’ll figure it out.” Ethan shrugged, plopping down next to Lex.

“If he catches you and has you arrested, I’m not bailing you out.” She said with a bit of a smile. 

“Great. So, who got murdered in the almost Christmas rush today? Linda Monroe?”

Lex laughed. “I wish.”

…

It had just started to get dark when Ethan strolled onto his uncle's property. It looked like a scary fortress, but it had been surprisingly easy to get in. Now he just had to get in the house, where there was sure to be some sort of decorations. From what Ethan knew about the man, he was incredibly dramatic, and seemed like the sort to have tons of Christmas decorations. 

…

Ethan had been wrong. It was much harder than expected to get into the house, since a speaker had crackled on, and somebody who chance pointed to being his uncle, since the man was a recluse, asked who was there. Ethan had panicked and ran. 

Surprisingly, there was nothing on his uncle's property to use as Christmas decorations. Zip. Zero. Nada. A fucking  _ stable _ , but no decorations. There was about everything you could think of attached to the house, Ethan wouldn’t be surprised if there was a waterfall in the back.

He should look for one. It could be fun. 

Still, nothing Christmassy.

Time for plan B. 

He walked around town, stuffing little things into his pockets. Nothing anybody would miss, an ornament here, a string of lights there. Every abandoned lighter he could find that still had some juice in it, there was a plan for those. Bits of trees that fell in the parking lot of the tree lot. 

He even dared to go to Pinebrook, and grabbed one of a dozen plastic candy canes off of some ladies yard.

If nothing else, Ethan was dedicated to cheering up Lex with some decorations, and getting some festivity for Hannah’s sake. 

…

When Ethan got back, pockets bursting, Lex was asleep. Even better for his plan. 

He stuck ornaments everywhere an ornament could go, and some places they couldn’t. All the bits of tree were added to the fake one, and while Ethan didn’t dare touch Hannah’s ornaments, he added some of his own. 

The nearly empty lighters were placed around the room in cups, with rubber bands holding them in the on position. Honestly, Ethan could have just used candles, but this had a flair of punky, diy-ness to it.

Glancing around at the finished product, Ethan nodded. It was quite the setup. He headed home to pull off the final stage of his plan. There was still a few hours before Lex would wake up.

…

Hannah always woke up before her sister. She headed out to go make herself cereal, only to be met with a dazzling display of ornaments. 

_ Surprise _

Hannah tugged at her braid, and ignored her usual routine to go wake up Lex. 

“Lexie! Surprise!” She shook her sister awake. 

“It’s too early, banana, let me sleep.”

“Surprise!” 

Lex resigned herself to being awake. “What surprise?” She pulled herself out of bed, padding into the other room. 

“Oh.” She stopped dead, and pulled out her phone with a smile. 

_ Ethan did you do this _

_ Nooo ur awake allready? _

_ I planned you would sleep in so I could be there _

_ Hannah woke me up _

_ Well just close ur eyes stop looking im coming _

…

Ethan burst in the door, and his smile dropped for a split second when he noticed Lex’s eyes wide open. “Hey!” 

“You realize you could have set the place on fire, right?” She raised an eyebrow. 

Ethan picked her up, spinning her in place. “But I didn’t. So? Like it, babe?”

She grinned. “So you did do this?” 

“Yup!” He held up a container. “I made cookies, too.” 

“God, I love you.” Lex pulled him in for a kiss. “Thank you.”

“You like it, then?”

Yes, you idiot.” 

Hannah tugged on her sister's sleeve. “The presents?” 

Ethan turned to flash a smile down at Hannah. “Hey, banana! Like it?” 

“Yeah!” She bounced on her heels. 

Lex gestured to the sagging tree. “So, those presents?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please drink water, and if you liked it, comments are wonderful


End file.
